On The Way: The Game
On The Way: The Game is an action-adventure platformer video game based on the Columbia Pictures franchise On The Way and mostly based on the Fox television series, made for the Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. The game is published by Electronic Arts. Its storyline is written by franchise creator Xavier Mosley. The game takes place after the third season, whereas Sherrie had become friends with the Boys. The story follows Lawrence, who has created a virtual reality machine, in which is tested by Jake and Gillan, followed by him, Florence and Sherrie, who go to save them. Gameplay On The Way: The Game ''lets players play as the Lawrence, Jake, Gillan, Florence, and Sherrie each with their own unique abilities. Two of the five characters are playable in each level, aside from the first and third levels where Florence is the only playable character. The game has twelve levels, called parts, where you have to finish challenges and beat enemies. ''On The Way: The Game's heath meters have the characters' faces on them and their health bar hearts resemble objects related to said character. The game also has a co-op mode to allow characters to control on of the two characters in the game. The 3DS version of the game is different from the console versions. It features minigames and the plot is a little shorter than the console counterparts. Playable characters Florence is the first character to be playable in the first level. Her ability is she turns overweight to roll into enemies and stun them. This ability can be used after finishing the third level; Jake and Gillan appear in the second level. Jake's ability is using a T-shirt cannon to shoot firecrackers at enemies and to break crates to collect coins. Gillan's ability is using a grapple hook to swing to platform to platform and to hard to reach places; Lawrence, introduced in the fourth level, solves "brain-bending" puzzles; Sherrie, who is introduced in the third level, has telekinesis to get large objects out of the way. Plot The game starts with Florence walking her way to the Boys' apartment to ask Lawrence on a date. She then hits a lamppost after having her eyes closed and dancing. While unconscious, she imagines herself in an eating contest. After she wins, she regains her consciousness, but forgets what she was supposed to do, due to hitting her head into the lamppost. Jake and Gillan have finished a video game on their GameStation 3, then go into Lawrence's lab, if he had anything new he made that they can use, which makes Lawrence show his latest creation: The Virtual Game Simulator (V.G.S. for short). Gillan and Jake get in the chairs, then put on the helmets and enter the virtual Corpus Christi. After waiting patiently, Lawrence decides to go after them. He is then joined by Florence, who came to ask him for the date she had forgotten about. While they look for them, Florence then ditches Lawrence after noticing an eating contest at the Burguesa King. After winning, she gets her ability to turn into her overweight self to charge and stun enemies. Lawrence then finds Gillan and Jake and then remembers that Florence had left him. If the players are not together, one of the players will remain in the game forever, so they go after her. During the level, Lawrence finds out he can use his telekinetic ability to clear paths and stop enemies. They then find Florence at the end, but Jake and Gillan don't want to go yet, as they want to fight some enemies and collect points. Lawrence excepts it. The duo find a challenge at the school called "School of the Living Dead". They enter the school and find in inhabited by zombie versions of the students. The challenge is to defeat them in order to get the Music-Jammer (which is Jake's phone). Outside the game world, Sherrie arrives in the lab, to ask Gillan for her moisturizer back. After noticing that he and the others are in the game world, Sherrie puts on a reality helmet, transferred into the school. She becomes shocked by the zombie students (which remind her of the horror ride at Charm amusement park). Adverting herself with her arms, she notices the zombies, now in mid-air. She discovers that she has telekinetic abilities. She uses it to shove the zombies out of the way to get to the exit to escape, with Jake and Gillan bringing the Music-Jammer in the process. The three reunite with Lawrence and Florence. As Lawrence tries to tell the computer to turn off the system, a voice says in order to leave the reality, they must complete all the "levels". Jake explains that he and Gillan had thought up their town with many video game traits and have a challenge in it, much to Lawrence (and Sherrie)'s dismay. Category:2023 video games Category:3D platformers Category:Action-adventure games Category:Cooperative video games Category:Electronic Arts games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Video games based on On The Way Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Video games featuring parallel universes Category:Video games with cel-shaded animation Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Xbox One games Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Games